parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Goes the Lion
Cast * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Robin Hood as Duck * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Diesel * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks Transcript Robin Hood is proud of being a conscience. He talks endlessly about it, but he works hard too, and makes everything go like clockwork. It was a splendid day. The monkeys and women behaved well, the passengers even stopped grumbling, but the animals didn't like having to bustle about. "There are two ways of doing things," Robin Hood told them, "the Conscience Way, or the Wrong Way. I'm a conscience, and..." "Don't we know it!" they groaned. The animals were glad when a visitor came. He purred smoothly towards them. Roger Radcliffe introduced him. "Here is Prince John. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn, please teach him, Robin." "Good morning," purred Prince John in an oily voice. "Pleased to meet you, Robin Hood. Is that Mike, and Sulley, and Pongo too? I am delighted to meet such famous animals." The silly animals were flattered. "He has very good manners," they murmured. "We are pleased to have him in our yard." Robin Hood had his doubts. "Come on!" he said. Prince John purred after him. "Your worthy rad..." "Roger Radcliffe to you!" ordered Robin Hood. Prince John looked hurt. "Your worthy Roger Radcliffe thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We lions don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improve it. We are revolutionary." "Oh?" said Robin Hood. "If you're revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my monkeys while I fetch Pongo's women." Prince John, delighted to show off, purred away. When Robin Hood returned, Prince John was trying to take some pirates from a siding. They were old and empty. They have not been touched for a long time. Prince John found them hard to move. "Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards!" "Oi! Oi!" the monkeys groaned. "We can't! We won't!" Robin Hood watched with interest. Prince John lost patience. "Grrrr!" he roared, and gave a great heave. The monkeys jerked forward. "Oh! Oh!" they screamed. "We can't! We wont!" Some of their joints snapped, and their legs jammed in the lower body." "Grrrr!" "Ho ho ho!" chuckled Robin Hood. Prince John recovered and tried to push the monkeys back, but they wouldn't move. Robin Hood ran quietly around to collect the other monkeys. "Thank you for arranging these, Prince John. I must go now." "Don't you want this lot?" "No thank you." Prince John gulped. "And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me?" "You never asked me. Besides," said Robin Hood, "you were having such fun being rev-whatever it was you said. Good-bye." "Grrrr!" Prince John had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the monkeys were laughing and singing at him." Monkeys are waiting in the yard, '' T''ackling them with ease'll "S''how the world what I can do,"'' gaily boasts the Lion. I''n and out he creeps about, '' L''ike a yellow weasel, '' W''hen he takes the wrong monkeys,'' Pop goes the Lion!" "Grrrr!" growled Prince John, and scuttled away to sulk in the house.